Your Fan Club
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Silahkan dibaca dulu :3 isinya ada tentang sekolah olahraga dan atletik khusus laki-laki, fan club yang menurut Gakupo cukup GaJe yang tentu saja anggotanya yang menurut Gakupo cukup Gaje dan juga aktifitas klub yang cukup Gaje. Bagaimana tidak kalau semua aktifitas terpusat pada Kaito sang bintang sekolah? / Romance/ School Life/ Shonen-Ai/ GakuKai/ HaremKaito(?)


**Your Fan Club**

**.**

_**Summary: Gakupo memasuki sekolah barunya di sekolah olahraga dan atletik khusus laki-laki. Dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaito sang bintang sekolahnya, ia merasakan ada kehadiran yang memata-matai mereka. O ow.. ada apa sebenarnya..?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gakupo mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Hmm.. ini ya sekolahnya? Lumayan lumayan." Katanya memandangi sekitaran sekolah.

DUG

Sebuah bola sepak melayang dan tepat mendarat di jidat Gakupo dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang.

"Umm.. yang disana, kamu tidak apa-apa?" seseorang berlari ke arah lelaki bersurai ungu itu yang terjatuh di sana.

"Maaf ya, butuh bantuan?" seorang bersurai biru itu mengulurkan tangannya memberi bantuan, Gakupo meraih tangan itu.

'**Lembut dan.. putih. Perempuan? Mana mungkin, inikan sekolah khusus laki-laki. Suaranya juga cowok kok.'** Batin Gakupo melihat tangan yang terulur itu.

Setelah berdiri akhirnya Gakupo menyadari orang yang dihadapannya tersebut. Seorang lelaki tamvan nan manis berambut biru dan mata yang irisnya senada dengan rambutnya. Warna kulitnya putih bersih layaknya perempuan yang selalu ke rumah kecantikan. Tangannya halus dan lembut, Gakupo merasakan kesejukan dengan menggenggam tanggannya itu.

"A, anu.. kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ha? Oh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Gakupo melepas genggamannya.

"Kamu yakin? Ah! Dahimu berdarah."

"Oh, benar. Tapi biasa saja kok. Cuma sedikit." Kata Gakupo sambil meraba lukanya.

"Oooi..! Kaito! Bolanya!" teriak teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tuh, kamu dipanggil. Sudah sana gih, nih bolanya." Kata Gakupo mengembalikkan bola yang sudah sukses mencium jidatnya.

"Ah, makasi. Sekali lagi maaf ya." Katanya seraya meninggalkan Gakupo disana.

'**Hoo.. namanya Kaito ya?'** Gakupo bergumam sendiri melihat punggung pemuda yang bernama Kaito tadi yang mulai menjauh. Seketika Gakupo merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Hmm? Barusan kayaknya ada.." Gakupo menoleh sekitar. "Ah, cuma perasaan." Kemudian Gakupo melangkah menuju gedung sekolah mengabaikan _feeling_nya tersebut.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

"Ng.. Ruang Guru.. Ruang Guru.." Gakupo kebingungan mencari ruang guru. Sampai akhirnya...

DRAP DRAP DRAP

DUK..!

Gakupo menabrak seseorang dan alhasil membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

'**Yap, yang kedua kalinya aku jatuh hari ini.' **Batin Gakupo.

"Ah, maaf. Salahku berlari di koridor, apalagi sambil membaca." Maaf orang yang ditabraknya itu.

'**Apa? Berlari? Lari sambil baca?' **pikir Gakupo.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah kok, jalan tidak lihat-lihat." Gakupo pun membantu lelaki itu yang mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan karena terjatuh tadi.

"Terimakasih banyak sudah membantu. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Anu, apa kamu murid pindahan? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." Tanya lelaki itu.

"Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, aku Kamui Gakupo."

"Hatsune Mikuo, wakil ketua OSIS. Haha.. rasanya agak memalukan seorang osis melanggar peraturan, apalagi didepan anak baru."

"Biasa saja kok, hampir setiap orang pernah seperti gitu. Maaf nih, mau nanya. Ruang Guru dimana ya?"

"Dari sini lurus saja, belok kiri kemudian belok kanan. Nah, ruang guru ada di sebelah kanan."

"Hmm.. begitu.."

"Baik, aku duluan ya."

"Ah, iya. Makasih." Mikuo pun berlalu meninggalkan Gakupo.

'**Hmm.. lumayan ramah. Tapi mungkinkah ketua osisnya itu galak kalau wakilnya ramah? Ah, memangnya urusanku?'** pikir Gakupo dan segera menuju kantor guru.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

Kelas I-A

"Ah, Kaito!" panggil Luki ketika melihat Kaito baru datang ke kelas.

"YO! Habis latihan?" tanya Meito.

"Ya, biasalah.. huft.." Kaito mengibaskan seragam yang dipakainya.

**Gulp**

Walaupun telah mengganti pakaian olahraganya ke seragam sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja Kaito masih gerah dan berkeringatan -yah walau dikit-. Mulutnya yang terus menghembuskan angin pada poninya sampai terangkat dan terlihat jelas dahi putihnya. Mengalir keringat dari pelipisnya membasahi pipi menuju dagu runcingnya. Pemandangan tersebut pun sangat menarik perhatian dua pasang mata pemuda itu.

"AHEM! Sedang apa nih?"

**DEG**

"A, Ara.. Mikuo.. kau mengagetkan kami.."

Mikuo tiba-tiba saja nongol dan mengejutkan mereka. Ia pun kini hanya tertawa kecil nan hambar.

"Ahaha.." tapi kemudian Mikuo berbisik kepada Meito dan juga Luki sambil ber-_death glare_. 'Kalian tadi tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam kan.."

"Ti, tidak kok." Jawab mereka berkeringat dingin.

"Hmm.. sudah sudah. Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai. Ayo duduk." Ajak Mikuo. Yang lain pun menuruti titah sang Wakil Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas mereka itu.

Tak berapa lama mereka duduk dan berbincang, guru pun memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang guru yang berjas dan berkacamata memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi..!"

"Nah, sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan siswa baru.."

"Uoo..." Belum lagi Kiyoteru selaku guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka itu selesai berbicara seisi kelas sudah mulai ramai berbisik tentang siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman mereka kelak.

"Baiklah, Kamui-kun, silahkan masuk." Kata Kiyoteru menyuruh anak yang bernama Kamui itu untuk masuk.

**'Kamui?' **benak Mikuo mencoba menebak siapa yang akan masuk itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Semua pandangan kelas tertuju pada pemuda tinggi berambut ungu panjang yang memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Hai.. Salam Kenal. Saya Kamui Gakupo. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Gakupo. Mohon kerja samanya!" katanya menunduk dan memberi salam sambil tersenyum ramah menyapa seluruh teman-teman kelas barunya nanti.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

Saat pergantian pelajaran dan gurunya belum masuk...

"Gakupo-san." Kaito menyapa teman baru di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu pakai '-san', langsung Gakupo saja." Kata Gakupo.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Gakupo. Masih ingat aku?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yang tadi pagi itu kan.."

"Ya, aku minta maaf soal bola itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shion Kaito, panggil saja aku Kaito."

"Baik, Kaito. Aku tidak menyangka kita bakal satu kelas."

"Aku juga tidak menyangkanya."

"Aku pun juga lho. Masih ingat aku?" Kata Mikuo yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka kemudian juga ikut ngobrol.

"Tentu saja, Hatsune Mikuo-san kan?"

"Panggil saja Mikuo. Selain menjadi osis, kebetulan aku juga ketua kelas disini, jadi.." Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gakupo dan berbisik, 'Tolong rahasiakan yang tadi pagi ya.'

'Ah, yang di koridor itu? Tenang saja.'

"Bagus." Kata Mikuo menjauhkan wajahnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oh ya. Gakupo, apa alasanmu masuk sekolah ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah.. sebenarnya karena ayahku pindah dinas kemari, makanya kami sekeluarga juga ikut pindah. Karena sekolah ini lumayan dekat, makanya aku pilih sekolah ini."

"Tapi kamu tahu kan sekolah ini sekolah olahraga dan atletik? Sekolah ini sangat berprestasi di bidangnya dan banyak alumni tamatan dari sini semua menjadi atlet. Semua siswa pun wajib mengikuti kegiatan olahraga ataupun atletik, yah walaupun kita juga meningkatkan prestasi di bidang akademik. Apa ada bidang yang kamu kuasai?" tanya Mikuo.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku pernah ikut beladiri karate. Mungkin aku bisa melanjutkannya disini."

"Hmm.. bela diri ya? Boleh juga."

"Wah.. boleh dong kapan-kapan ajari aku!" Kata Luki dan juga Meito yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Hoi, kalian tidak bisa memilih dua bidang olahraga sekaligus. Kau sudah ikut Volly kan, Luki?" Kata Mikuo.

"Kalau cuma diajari ya tidak apa-apa kan? Lumayan untuk pertahanan diri kalau-kalau ada preman. Hahaha!" Kata Meito.

"Kalian juga tidak boleh berkelahi, apalagi memakai seragam sekolah."

"Iya deh, Osis Cerewet."

"Huh.. Terserah kalian sajalah." Mikuo kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduknya yang di depan Kaito. Ia kemudian mulai membuka buku paket dan buku catatan matematika.

"Matematika? Oh, gawat! Aku lupa mengerjakan pr. Mikuo~!" Meito yang baru menyadari kelalaiannya lupa membuat pr matematika pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengambil buku dan alat tulis dari tasnya kemudian berlari kepada Mikuo. "Ne.. Ne.. Mikuo.. contek dong." Rengek Meito sedangkan Mikuo ia hanya menatap malas kelakuan Meito yang menjadi manja padanya mengemis contekan.

"Huft.. untung saja aku sudah." Kata Luki mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ya, untung aku juga sudah."

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

Istirahat makan siang..

"KAITO! Makan yuk! Aku bawa bento nih!" ajak Luki sambil mengangkat bentonya.

"Maaf, Luki. Aku mau menemani Gakupo ke kantin lalu keliling sekolah. Aku juga tidak bawa bento untuk makan siang." Kata Kaito meminta maaf pada Luki.

"Ha? O, oi.. aku kan ti.." Kata Gakupo terkejut dengan pernyataan Kaito barusan yang sebenarnya tanpa ada kesepakatan terlebih dahulu dengannya.

"Ah! Kami duluan ya. Nanti kantinnya ramai. Daaah Luki~!" Kata Kaito sambil menarik Gakupo keluar kelas. Sedangkan Luki ia kini terdiam melihati kedua makhluk itu menghilang dari balik tembok.

"Kaito, apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakupo. Kini mereka sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin.

"Yah, aku memang tidak bawa bento. Lagipula Gakupo belum berkeliling kan? Karena itu sekalian saja kuajak."

"Hmm.."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan melewati koridor kemudian menuruni tangga. Kelas mereka terdapat di lantai dua sedangkan kantinnya berada di lantai pertama. Mereka pun berjalan lagi melewati koridor dan beberapa kelas.

"Ah, Ciank Kaito~"

"Kaito, mau ke kantin ya?"

"Mau makan sama kami?"

Di lantai pertama adalah deretan dari sebagian kelas tahun ketiga dan kedua. Disetiap mereka melewati kelas, berpapasan dengan siswa lain, mereka selalu menyapa Kaito.

**'Apa Kaito orang yang terkenal ya di sekolah ini?' **pikir Gakupo.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Gakupo!" Kaito menarik tangan Gakupo masuk ke dalam kantin.

Kantin sekolah ini cukup besar untuk menampung para siswa sekolah ini yang terbilang cukup banyak. Di berbagai sudut pun tersedia berbagai jenis kios makanan dan minuman. Kantin ini juga bersih dan terjamin ke-higienis-annya. Awalnya Gakupo sempat berpikir di kantin ini juga akan ada antri-an sibuk super panjang nan ramai layaknya sedang ber-demo seperti di kantin sekolahnya terdahulu. Tapi di kantin sekolah ini siswanya terbilang cukup disiplin untuk membeli makan siang mereka.

"Hai, Kaito! Kau mau beli makan siang? Tidak bawa bento?" tanya Meito yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ah, begitulah.. kamu hanya beli roti, Meito?" tanya Kaito yang melihat Meito hanya membawa satu bungkus roti rasa Cappucino.

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku bawa bento. Tapi aku beli roti karena ingin. Tunggu, kalau kau bersama Gakupo apa mungkin sekarang Luki sendiri?"

"Ya, dia juga bawa bento. Lagipula Mikuo ada tugas osis juga."

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya. Dah.. Kaito.." pamit Meito berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Nah, Gakupo. Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Kaito pada Gakupo.

"Hmm.. apa ya? Aku bingung. Begitu banyak pilihan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba roti Cappucino yang Meito beli tadi? Roti itu enak lho."

"Hmm.. boleh juga."

Kaito pun menarik Gakupo ke salah satu kios yang menjual roti yang dimaksud itu. Gakupo membeli roti satu rasa Cappucino dan satu lagi yang rasa Melon juga teh kotak. Sedangkan Kaito ia membeli satu roti Cappucino, sebotol air mineral dan es krim vanilla. Setelah membeli makanan pun Kaito menarik Gakupo lagi menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

Di halaman belakang sekolah terdapat sebuah kebun kecil. Disana terdapat beberapa jenis tanaman dan beberapa pohon yang cukup rimbun untuk duduk di bawahnya. Mereka pun duduk di bawah salah satu pohon-pohon tersebut dan menikmati santapan mereka.

"Kaito, kulihat kamu sangat menikmati makan es krim vanilla-mu." Tanya Gakupo membuka awal pembicaraan.

"He.. Kelihatan ya? Aku suka sekali dengan es krim. Es krim vanilla, coklat, Blueberry, Strawberry, Cappucino, brownies, wah.. pokoknya aku suka semuanya selagi itu es krim!" Jawab Kaito dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya."

"Kalau Gakupo suka apa?"

"Ah? Aku suka terong."

". . . ."

"Yah.. mungkin sedikit aneh sih ya pu.."

"Unik!"

"Eh?"

"Setiap orang kan punya selera masing-masing." Kata Kaito sambil meneruskan memakan es krimnya. "Oh, ya. Apa Gakupo memang benar ingin masuk karate?"

"Mengingat yang ku kuasai adalah karate, sepertinya begitu."

"Hmm.. memang hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan karate, sepak bola pun latihan hari ini hanya pagi saja. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore ku ajak berkeliling ekskul olahraga?"

"Hmm.. boleh."

"Yosh.. ayo cepat habiskan makanan kita. Nanti waktunya tidak cukup untuk berkeliling sekolah."

"Iya iya.. Hmm?" Gakupo merasakan seperti ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Kenapa Gakupo?"

"Ah.. Tidak ada. Ayo lanjutkan makannya."

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

Sepulang sekolah..

"Ayo Gakupo!"

"Ya."

Kaito menarik Gakupo keluar kelas. Sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Tampak siswa-siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Sebagian ada yang mengikuti kegiatan ekskul-nya, sebagian lagi yang hari ini tidak ada kegiatan ekskul pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau menjalankan rencana lainnya.

"Kaito~ tidak pulang?"

"Sepak bola tidak ada jadwal latihan sore kan hari ini?"

"Kaito.. Mau pulang sama-sama?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, banyak sekali siswa-siswa lain yang menyapa Kaito. Gakupo pun semakin yakin kalau Kaito memang benar-benar siswa yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Gakupo pun mulai memperhatikan Kaito. Selain mempunyai wajah yang –ehem- enak dipandang, Kaito juga orang yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum, setiap orang yang menyapanya pun ia balik sapa.

"Nah.. Gakupo. Ini dia." Kaito menunjukkan Gakupo sebuah ruang kelas yang lebih besar dari ruangan kelas lainnya. Gakupo pun mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu melalui jendela.

"Mikuo.. mengajar?" katanya begitu melihat Mikuo yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas berbicara pada siswa lainnya yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Haha.. bukan mengajar. Sepertinya sekarang ia sedang memberi beberapa instuksi."

"He?"

"Mikuo itu tidak mengikuti ekskul olahraga ataupun atletik, melainkan ekskul akademis. Yah, salah satu tujuan Mikuo menjadi osis adalah ingin memajukan prestasi akademis sekolah ini."

"Hoo.. tapi kenapa ia tidak ada mengikuti ekskul olahraga ataupun atletik? Bukannya setiap siswa wajib. Ataukah ada alasan tertentu seperti fisik lemah atau alasan lainnya?"

"Tidak kok dan Mikuo adalah orang yang sangat atletis. Ia bisa memainkan jenis olahraga dan atletik apapun lho. Karena itulah Mikuo pengecualian dan ialah yang memegang tanggung jawab akan semua ekskul akademis. Ngomong-ngomong siswa yang mengikuti ekskul akademis ini diwajibkan juga lho untuk ikut ekskul olahraga ataupun atletik."

"Wah.. mereka hebat juga."

"Nah, ayo jalan lagi."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengikuti koridor yang mengarah ke samping gedung. Begitu keluar dari gedung sekolah utama, langsung dihadapkan dengan sebuah gedung olahraga.

DUKK DUKK DUKK CKIIT CKIIT

**'Ng.. bunyi ini.. bola.. sepatu.. dari dalam..?' **benak Gakupo.

"Ini gedung olahraga utama, gedung ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan gedung olahraga yang satunya lagi." Kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu gedung olahraga itu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, mata Gakupo langsung disajikan dengan pemandangan pantulan bola oranye dan para pemain yang sedang latih tanding dengan semangatnya.

"Basket?"

"Yap. Hari ini jadwal ekskul basket di gedung olahraga pertama, dan ekskul volly di gedung olahraga kedua." Jelas Kaito.

"Volly? Apa Luki..."

"Ya, Luki pasti ada disana karena dia kaptennya tim Volly."

"Kapten?"

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Meito ikut ekskul basket lho. Tuh dia yang sedang membawa bola." Tunjuk Kaito pada orang yang dimaksud.

"Ekh!? Dijaga tiga orang!?" Gakupo terkejut begitu melihat Meito yang sedang membawa bola ternyata dijaga oleh tiga orang lawan.

"Meito itu hebat lho, dia juga seorang kapten."

"Apa? Kapten juga?"

"Begitulah.. Oh ya, Gakupo ingin ikut karate kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang guru meminta formulir?"

"Oh, benar juga."

Mereka pun kembali ke gedung sekolah utama menuju ruang guru untuk mendapatkan formulir. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apa yang dicari. Gakupo menerima formulir dan juga brosur sekolahnya. Di brosurnya terdapat berbagai macam informasi tentang sekolahnya, dimulai dari sejarah, fasilitas, pendidikan, ekskul, prestasi dan juga peta yang saat ini sedang dilihat oleh Gakupo.

"Wah.. benar juga. Sekolah ini ternyata luas sekali."

"Kau baru menyadarinya Gakupo?"

"Ya, begitulah. Karena hari ini pertama kali aku kemari dan sekolah disini."

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju kelas mereka.

"Ng? Baseball?" Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat lapangan baseball dan para siswa yang sedang bermain itu dari jendela koridor tersebut.

"Ah, benar. Hari ini mereka juga latihan."

Gakupo melihati para pemain yang berada di lapangan, terutama yang berada di atas mound, seorang pitcher. Gakupo melihati pitcher itu yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola. Lemparan bolanya pun sangat cepat sampai batter tak sempat lagi untuk mengayunkan bat-nya.

"Pitcher itu.. hebat juga. Walaupun dia pendek sih."

"Ah, pitcher yang kau maksud itu pasti Len. Dia hebat lho, dia juga seorang kapten tim Baseball. Dia juga Ketua Osis kita."

"Oh, begi.. –apa!?" Gakupo terkejut dengan kalimat Kaito terakhir barusan.

"Ya, dia Ketua Osis kita."

**'Ketua Osis? Dia? Shota itu?' **benak Gakupo.

"Kenapa Gakupo?"

"Ah, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja sebelumnya kalau dia Ketua Osisnya mengingat Wakil Osis-nya itu orang seperti Mikuo."

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Len juga cucu dari kepala sekolah ini."

"Oh.. begitu." Kata Gakupo bingung harus berkata apa.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Gakupo memasuki rumahnya yang gelap dan kosong. "Mereka belum pulang ya? Apa boleh buat." Gakupo kemudian menaiki tangga memasuki kamarnya. Begitu masuk kamar ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

BRUK

"Hari pertama.. tapi sungguh melelahkan." Gakupo menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik. Orang yang sudah lumayan dekat, Kaito, Mikuo, Luki, Meito. Lalu orang hanya ku tahu.. Len? Aku tidak menyangka dia Ketua Osis. Paling karena kakeknya itu kepala sekolah. Orang seperti apa dia? Karena Shota mungkin saja seperti Kaito mungkin ya? Kaito yang ramah.. Baik.. Manis..."

PLAK

Gakupo menampar dirinya sebelum khayalannya lebih jauh lagi tentang anak biru itu.

"Gakupo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" katanya pada diri sendiri.

**'Tapi tangannya...' **Gakupo melihati tangan kanannya yang pernah ditolong dan ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Kaito. **'Dingin dan menyejukkan.'**

Gakupo kemudian beranjak bangun dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Duh.. kenapa aku lelah sekali ya? Mungkin karena ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Kaito tadi. Tapi ada yang aneh.. saat itu aku merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasiku?"

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

Keesokannya, sepulang sekolah..

"Nah, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai besok..!" Pamit Kaito kepada Gakupo dan yang lainnya.

Kini di kelas telah sepi dan tinggallah Gakupo, Mikuo, Luki dan Meito. Gakupo pun telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan ingin pulang.

"Nah.. aku pamit pulang duluan ya, dah, samp-... HEI!" Baru saja Gakupo ingin melangkah tapi Meito dan Luki mencegatnya memegangi tangan kiri dan kanan Gakupo.

"A, APA INI!?"

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja." Kata Mikuo dengan senyum yang bagi Gakupo penuh arti dan kemudian ia jalan duluan diikuti oleh mereka bertiga.

"Wo, WOII! Kalian mau bawa aku kemana!?" Gakupo cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba dibawa oleh mereka seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa Gakupo pun mengikuti mereka.

Mereka pun berjalan di koridor yang menuju gedung sekolah kedua. Kalau Gakupo tidak salah ingat gedung sekolah kedua adalah dimana perpustakaan, laboratorium juga kelas dan ruang serba guna berada. Begitu mereka memasuki gedung tersebut mereka berbelok ke kanan koridor sampai mentok. Terdapat sebuah ruangan yang tanpa keterangan nama atau embel-embel apapun yang menjelaskan ruangan apa itu. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu. Begitu mereka masuk kedalam, Mikuo menutup dan mengunci pintu. Luki dan Meito pun mendudukkan Gakupo di kursi kayu yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

Jika Gakupo katakan, ruangan itu mirip pula dengan ruangan kepala sekolah bahkan seperti ruangan VIP. Ruangan yang lumayan besar untuk satu orang. Terdapat sofa dan meja tamu di sudut ruangan. Jangan lupakan pula tv, cd player dan sound speaker di depannya. Di atas meja itu pun tergeletak kamera, handycam, laptop juga hardisk. Di seberangnya terdapat pula kulkas dan meja yang err... lengkap dengan peralatan makan.

**'Kompor listrik satu tungku, cangkir, teko, piring... ruangan apa ini sebenarnya!?' **benak Gakupo. Apa yang Gakupo deskripsikan belum termasuk semua yang Gakupo lihat disekeliling ruangan itu.

"Jadi..." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik meja di hadapannya. Terdapat meja dan kursi besar yang biasa digunakan oleh direktur perusahaan besar sedang membelakangi Gakupo. "Kau yang bernama Kamui Gakupo itu?"

Oh, oh.. suara itu ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang membelakanginya saat ini. Kursi itu pun kemudian berputar mulai menghadap Gakupo.

"Kalau aku tanya ya di jawab dong!" Kata seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah sesosok shota sang Ketua Osis, Len.

"A, ah, iya. Aku Kamui Gakupo." Kata Gakupo. Sebenarnya saat ini Gakupo sedikit terkejut dan langsung ingin _facepalm _begitu melihat sosok yang sebelumnya tak diketahui karena terlalu pendek tertutupi sandaran kursi Bos itu. Tapi berhubung suasananya sedikit serius terpaksa ia urungkan niatnya.

"Huh.. Begitu dong." Len mendengus.

**'Galak amat.' **Pikir Gakupo.

Len kemudian turun dari kursinya kemudian mengambil posisi di depan meja besar Bos tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan-tuan. Kita sambut kedatangannya. Selamat datang Kamui Gakupo di KAITO'S FANCLUB!" Katanya dengan nada sambutan ala pembawa acara.

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Apa?"

.

.

. . . . .

Bersambung...?

* * *

Hola~~  
ini fic multi chap saya yang kedua. sebenarnya sih ide fic ini lebih duluan muncul daripada Meet You, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi MT duluan yg saya buat. ckckck

Gimana nih menurut readers? Saya sedikit bingung mau lanjutin atau hapus ini fic. yah, mungkn saja diantara kedua fic multi chap saya ini bkal ada yang terlantar, uhuhuhu T_T

Terimakasih telah sudi mampir ke gubuk(?) saya. maaf buat segala kesalahan di fic ini, typo, gaje dll-nya. dan juga saya yang kurang pandai milih genre-nya apaan(sepertinya ini kelemahan saya)

Saya akhiri,  
Mohon repiuw, kripik dan saladnya  
Terimakasih *bow


End file.
